Driving Instructor
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: He's a driving instructor. She needs to learn to drive. Her mum books her lessons with him. What will happen and will they be able to hide there affections for each other or will love take over and if it does can they hide it?
1. Chapter 1

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Hello Troy Bolton, Bolton's Way," answers a male voice**

"**Hello I'd like to book some lessons for my daughter Gabriella," says a female**

"**Ok when would be the best time?" asks Troy**

"**Well she's in high school but she finishes at 3.00 so if you pick do a school to home lesson 3.00 till 5.00 what's your rate?" asks Mrs Montez**

"**$22 dollars an hour," answers Troy**

"**Can I book to this week Tuesday and Thursday and then a block of ten," says Mrs Montez**

"**Yes," says Troy**

"**So $44 for this week," says Mrs Montez**

"**Yes," says Troy**

"**So if I write you a check for $484" says Mrs Montez**

"**So Tuesday and Thursday 3.00 till 5.00 12 lessons," says Troy**

"**Yes," says Mrs Montez**

"**So that's 6 weeks two lessons a week for 2 hours," says Troy**

"**Yeah I think I'm not sure how to do this," says Mrs Montez**

"**I suggest that you don't pay for a ten week block you just pay for one week so that is $88 and see how your daughter likes it and then if she doesn't like 2 hours we could cut it down to 1 hour two lessons a week," says Troy**

"**Ok," says Mrs Montez**

"**So I will see you daughter on Tuesday," says Troy**

"**What does your car look like so I can tell her," says Mrs Montez**

"**Black Audi has a sign on top that says Bolton's Way," says Troy**

"**Right thank you bye," says Mrs Montez hanging up**

"Great" thinks Troy "Another pupil,"

**In the Montez household.**

"**Gabriella," calls her mother  
>"Coming," calls Gabriella<strong>

**A clatter of footsteps can be heard echoing down the stairs and a breathless raven haired girl appears in the doorway.**

"**Your starting driving lessons on Tuesday with a Troy Bolton he is picking you up from school on Tuesday at 3 your lesson will be till 5 same on Thursday," says her mother**

"**Mum have dance on Thursday," says Gabriella**

"**Well sort it out with Mr Bolton," says her mother**

**Gabriella takes that as being dismissed and goes back to her room.**

**Tuesday soon approaches and a black Audi can be seen pack on the school parking lot. Everyone wonders who is going to be taught by the hottest driving instructor in Albuquerque.**

"**See you tomorrow Tay," calls a raven haired girl as she makes her way to the car**

"**I'm Troy," says Troy**

"**Gabriella," says Gabriella**

"**Right today going to drive to a quieter street get the basic down the gears, clutch and that and moving off and pulling up," says Troy**

"**Ok," says Gabriella**

"**So if you'd like to get in the passenger side," says Troy opening the driver's door.**

**Gabriella walks around to the passenger side and gets in placing her book bag in the back.**

"This is going to be a very interesting driving lesson," thinks Gabriella **watching Troy as he manoeuvres the car out the space and into the queue of traffic leading out of the school.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**How's driving with Mr Hottie going?" asks Taylor**

"**Ok," replies Gabriella**

"**Just ok is it not distracting having the hottest driving instructor in Albuquerque sat next to you?" asks Taylor**

"**Tay he's my driving instructor he likes my teacher I don't think of him that way," says Gabriella**

"**As long as nothing happens. It's look but don't touch," says Taylor "But only for 8 months," she adds**

"**Taylor!" exclaims Gabriella**

_**Beep Beep.**_

**Gabriella and Taylor to see Troy pulling up besides them.**

"**Hey," says Troy**

"**Hi," says Gabriella and Taylor**

**Taylor nudges Gabriella.**

**Gabriella shoots her an exasperated look.**

"**Have I interrupted something?" asks Troy**

"**No," says Gabriella angrily**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Just peachy she's just annoying me," says Gabriella scowling at Taylor**

"**What did I do," says Taylor**

"**You told me to go for my driving instructor," says Gabriella "And shit he's right behind me shit," adds Gabriella**

"**I don't mind," says Troy**

"**Shut up," screeches Gabriella**

**Troy raises his eyebrows.**

"**What!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**Remind me never to get on your bad side," says Troy**

"**Gabriella I have to go I will you to alone," says Taylor**

"**TAYLOR," shouts Gabriella**

**Taylor walks off.**

**Gabriella groans.**

**Troy cuts the engine and gets out, leaning against the side of his car.**

"**So you're mad at her because she told you to go for me," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**And why aren't you if you don't mind me asking," says Troy**

"**It's illegal," say Gabriella**

"**So?" asks Troy**

"**Are you flirting with me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Maybe," says Troy**

"**Your weird," says Gabriella**

"**And your not," says Troy**

"**I'm going," says Gabriella**

"**Need a lift Brie?" asks Troy**

"**Brie?" asks Gabriella**

"**It's my nickname for you," says Troy**

"**You're not allowed to get involved with your students," says Gabriella going to the passenger side as Troy goes back to the driver's side.**

**They get in and drive in silence to Gabriella's house.**

"**If you need any resources for your theory let me know I have tons at home," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and gets out the car retreating into her home.**

"Gosh I wonder what driving lessons with him are going to be like now," she thinks **heading up to her room.**

**Gabriella settles on her bed to do her homework. Her phone on her bedside table on vibrate.**

**"Gabriella," calls her mother as she enters the house.**

"**Yeah mum?" asks Gabriella**

"**Can you come down I have a surprise for you," says her mother**

**Gabriella goes downstairs.**

**Her mother passes her some L plates.**

"**Mom I don't have a car," says Gabriella**

**Her mum points out the door. Gabriella steps on the front porch to a red mini convertible parked next to her mum's Mercedes.**

"**Is that mine?" asks Gabriella smiling her smile quickly drops as she sees Taylor coming across the road and then Troy pulling up on the curb.**

"**Troy has agreed to help you get used to it and take it for a test ride but you'll be mostly going out with me but Troy is insurance on it and your going over to Troy's to do some theory," says her mum**

"**Thanks mum," Gabriella says going over to her car.**

"**Nice ride," says Troy coming over**

"**Nicer than yours," says Gabriella**

"**Everyone prefers there own car to someone else's," says Troy**

**Gabriella glares at Taylor who turns and walks home.**

"**You too still not made up?" asks Troy**

"**It was 2 hours ago," says Gabriella**

"**So whose do you want to learn in mine or yours?" asks Troy**

"**Is both possible?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yep but you can only take your test in one," says Troy**

"**I know that," laughs Gabriella**

"**I have to go do some work shout when you leave Gabriella," says her mum disappearing inside the house.**

"**Ok will do mum," answers Gabriella**

"**So let's get you used to your car," says Troy heading to the passenger seat**

"**Oh no I can't drive your in the driving seat mister," says Gabriella**

"**Are you flirting Miss Montez?" asks Troy**

"**I might be," says Gabriella getting into the passenger seat**

"**And I thought you said you wouldn't go for me," says Troy**

"**Too far Bolton," says Gabriella**

**It takes half an hour for Troy and Gabriella to go though the hand book and find where it is in the car and how it works.**

**They check the tyres, oil and water coolant.**

"**All set you want to take her out for a spin?" asks Troy**

"**Sure do," says Gabriella getting into the passenger seat.**

**They drive off to find good place for Gabriella to practice in her new car before heading to Troy's to do some theory.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"**Taylor for the umpteenth time I am not interested in Troy!" exclaims Gabriella **"Even though I have feelings for him," she thinks

**It is Saturday morning, in sunny Albuquerque. Taylor and Gabriella are mooching around the mall looking for bargains.**

**Gabriella has forgiven Taylor but is now regretting her decision.**

"**I'm just saying," says Taylor**

"**TAYLOR for the last time when I want I boyfriend I will find one I am not getting with my driving instructor just because you say I should!" shouts Gabriella and she walks off.**

**Gabriella begins her walk out of the mall and towards home.**

**Taylor following behind still trying to talk to her.**

**Gabriella starts to descend down some steps leading to a main road that leads to her house Taylor still tagging behind her talking, Gabriella turns round and tells her to can it and falls down the remaining steps landing on her wrist and twisting her ankle.**

**A red Citroen C1 goes past and unknown to Gabriella, the driver sees the communication and turns round at the nearest street to come back and pull up. Coincidently the driver is Troy.**

"**What's going on here," says Troy**

"**She is pestering me again," says Gabriella**

"**And you fell down the stairs," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and tries to get up.**

"**None of that you need to go to hospital Brie," says Troy scooping her up effetely.**

"**Troy put me down!" screeches Gabriella**

"**No can do," says Troy placing Gabriella into the passenger seat and going to the driver's side.**

"**This isn't fair," sulks Gabriella**

"**Life isn't fair," says Troy "But that wrist needs looking at I think it's broken and that ankle is defiantly sprained,"**

"**Great," mutters Gabriella**

"**What is that sign up there?" asks Troy indicating to a sign with a red circle and white line in the middle.**

"**No entry," says Gabriella**

"**Yup what about that one," says Troy pointing to a blue circle with white arrows going round in a circle inside it.**

"**Mini roundabout," says Gabriella**

"**Well done you learning fast," says Troy**

"**I have a brilliant teacher," says Gabriella smiling at Troy**

**Troy notes the flirting in his head and continues the questions.**

"**Thank you what about breaking and stopping distances at 20mph?" asks Troy**

"**6 meters breaking and over all stopping is 12 meters," says Gabriella**

**Troy questions Gabriella until they get to the hospital.**

"**You need to book your theory your ready," says Troy**

"**I don't like hospitals," says Gabriella**

"**I'll be here until your mum comes," says Troy**

"**She's away," says Gabriella**

"**Business?" asks Troy**

"**Business," confirms Gabriella**

"**So who's looking after you?" asks Troy**

"**No one," says Gabriella**

"**Right I'm here until you leave here I'll have to sign as your carer while your parents is absent," says Troy**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

"**No problem," smiles Troy getting out of the car.**

**Troy goes after to Gabriella side and scoops her up despite her protests.**

**As they enter A&E it is turmoil of sounds and sights, crying, talking, cuts and gashes, broken bones and worse.**

**They walk up to the desk to get the forms.**

"**Are you a boyfriend, parent or carer?" asks the receptionist**

"**None I'm her driving instructor I saw on the side of road and brought her in. Her mother is away on business," says Troy**

"**Have you any other relatives close by who can come?" asks the receptionist to Gabriella in a patronising tone.**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**Can I have your mother's number so I can phone her to see if this man is allowed to fill in your forms?" asks the receptionist**

**Gabriella reels off the number and the receptionist phones.**

**5 minutes later.**

"**Okay," says the receptionist "She says you can sign them,"**

**Troy and Gabriella collect the forms and Gabriella fills in the details and Troy signs them and returns them to the desk. After about half an hour they are called and seen to and 2 hours later emerged. Gabriella being the carried by Troy a purple cast on her wrist.**

**Troy puts her in the passenger seat and drives to his house.**

**Once they are at Troy's they go in and sit down and some theory and Troy books it for Gabriella for the upcoming Saturday before her mum comes home. Eventually after about an hour of theory Gabriella falls asleep on the sofa.**

"**Hey Sleeping Beauty," whispers Troy as Gabriella comes to 2 hours later.**

"**Where am I?" asks Gabriella**

"**Mine and your mum phoned she wants you to stay here until she gets home next weekend she thinks it's safer," explains Troy**

"**I need my car, clothes, toiletries and laptop and school stuff," says Gabriella**

"**I know we can go get them now if you want," says Troy**

"**I'd like that," smiles Gabriella **"This is going to be interesting spending a week and half living with my 20 year old driving instructor who I have feelings for," she thinks

"**I can stock up on some food you'll want," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Unless you want some take out some nights," says Troy**

"**Yeah that would be cool," says Gabriella**

"**Right then let's get moving we need to get your stuff get it back and then go food shopping," says Troy "And you can drive," he adds**

"**I can't park," says Gabriella**

"**We're walking to yours so we can get your car," says Troy**

"**Yes," says Gabriella**

"**Which means you'll be driving," says Troy**

"**Yay," mutters Gabriella**

"**You don't like driving?" asks Troy**

"**I do it's just driving with my mum is infuriating," says Gabriella**

"**She's just trying to help you. If she keeps telling you what to do, she's just trying to help you drive so you can have freedom," says Troy "And I'm not your mum," he adds**

"**Why would she want me to have freedom," says Gabriella**

"**She's your mum she loves you even if it doesn't seem it," says Troy**

**Gabriella huffs.**

"**Brie at sometimes it seems like they don't care. It seems like they are doing things that they want you to for them but they do what they think is best for you," says Troy**

"**Are we going or not?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah come on," says Troy**

**Troy and Gabriella make the walk to Gabriella house, making small talk but avoiding the subject of parents.**

**Gabriella packs up quickly and they start the drive back to Troy's in Gabriella car with Gabriella driving.**

**They pull up at Troy's 20 minutes later with only 2 stalls (that's good).**

"**You did fine Gabriella you pulled off your drive fine and had good clutch control the whole time," says Troy**

"**I stalled," says Gabriella**

"**Only twice it's a different car to mine your still getting used to it. It happens," says Troy**

"**Let's load this stuff into your house," says Gabriella**

**They get Gabriella stuff and take it into the house dumping into the spare bed before heading back to the car to go to the supermarket.**

"**Troy I can't park," says Gabriella**

"**I'll guide you though it don't worry," says Troy**

"**Troy I don't feel ready to park," whispers Gabriella as they approach the supermarket.**

"**Your going to be fine," says Troy "Trust me," he adds**

**Gabriella pulls into a parking space.**

"**Fine," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Well you could do with being closer to the white line of this side you a bit far over but I'll sort it switch," says Troy**

**They switch seats and Troy straightens up the car.**

"**Do you have any idea what we are getting in here?" asks Gabriella as they enter the supermarket.**

"**Nope we need breakfast things for you and some things for meals in an evening and what do you do for lunch?" asks Troy**

"**I usually get cafeteria but mum gives me the money every morning," says Gabriella**

"**Well I can give you the money and your mum can pay me back or we can by a load of pre packed salads and sandwiches," says Troy**

"**We can by fresh salads stuff and meats and cheese and I can make a salad in the morning," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and they start the shop.**

**Half an hour later sees them leaving the shop arms full of carrier bags stuffed with food.**

"**What are you doing here?" asks a voice**

**Gabriella is stood at the front of the supermarket waiting for Troy to pull the car round so they don't have to lung all the bags across the car park.**

**Gabriella turns her head to see Taylor.**

"**Shopping what does it look like?" asks Gabriella in a sneer.**

"**You have your groceries delivered to your house," says Taylor**

"**Yeah well mum is away I'm staying else where," says Gabriella**

"**Were wait your staying with HIM!" exclaims Taylor as Troy pulls up in front of them.**

"**What's it to you?" asks Gabriella picking up all the carrier bags as Troy gets out to grab some.**

"**You're my best friend I care," says Taylor**

"**My best friend is supposed to be there for me not tell me what to do," says Gabriella**

**Taylor walks off.**

"**Brie you have to fix that sometime," says Troy**

"**You are not my mother or father you can't tell me what to do," snaps Gabriella**

"**You're not driving not in that mood," says Troy**

"**Why not?" asks Gabriella**

"**Gabriella a car is a lethal weapon if your in a bad mood or angry you don't have as much concentration on the road and you could hit something or someone it would totally knock your confidence," says Troy**

**Gabriella bursts into tears.**

"**Hey don't cry," says Troy pulling Gabriella to him**

"**I I'm having this stupid argument with her and I could lose her over it she's only telling me what she thinks," sobs Gabriella**

"**How about we go home and have this conversation there when were not stood in the middle of the parking lot besides I bet your ankle is killing you," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and gets into the car wiping some tears away. Troy gets into the drivers seat.**

"**You missed one," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him confused.**

**Troy stretches out his arm and brushes the lone tear away with the pad of his thumb, the gesture makes Gabriella subconsciously lean into his touch.**

"**You missed a tear," says Troy pulling his hand away.**

"**Sorry," mutters Gabriella**

**Troy smiles and pulls out of the parking lot heading for home where they can continue the conversation.**

"**So you're arguing over something pointless?" asks Troy once there settled on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate encased in their hands.**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Taylor opinion on something?" asks Troy**

"**Kind of her opinion in what I should do about something," says Gabriella**

"**Me?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "She thinks I should go for you even though you could get into trouble cuz I'm underage and I don't want to get you in trouble," says Gabriella**

"**Isn't that my decision?" asks Troy**

"**I suppose so," says Gabriella**

"**So Montez would you go for me in your were of age?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks away breaking the gaze with Troy, avoiding his searching cerulean blue eyes. Troy watches as a red flush begins to creep up Gabriella neck and fill her face. Troy inches his head forward so his mouth is next to her ear. Gabriella can feel Troy's breath landing on the shell of her ear she can feel her nerves tingling.**

"**Does the blush mean a yes Montez," whispers Troy his breath hitting her ear.**

**Gabriella squirms and shakes her head.**

"**Lying is bad Montez," whispers Troy against her ear.**

**Gabriella gets up and walks into the kitchen minutes later Troy follows.**

"**Brie I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark in there," apologizes Troy**

"**You didn't I just didn't except to get so involved with my driving instructor or for him to come onto me," says Gabriella**

"**Should I tone it down or stop?" asks Troy**

"**No it's fine," whispers Gabriella**

"**Brie what's really the matter?" asks Troy**

"**I've fallen for you," whispers Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"Brie I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark in there," apologizes Troy

"You didn't I just didn't except to get so involved with my driving instructor or for him to come onto me," says Gabriella

"Should I tone it down or stop?" asks Troy

"No it's fine," whispers Gabriella

"Brie what's really the matter?" asks Troy

"I've fallen for you," whispers Gabriella

**Troy stands there a shocked expression on his face, Gabriella flees from the kitchen and out the front door, into the night with nothing but the bright moon and twinkling stars as light.**

"**Shit!" exclaims Troy running after her to see her disappear around the corner of the street. Quickly going back in Troy locks the front door and takes off after Gabriella. Not wanting her to get hurt.**

**With Gabriella starting to feel cold and scared and has no idea where she is anymore. It begins to get dark. Her ankle is throbbing with pain with every step she takes. Eventually she sits on the floor.**

"**GABRIELLA," calls a voice close by**

**She stays silent not ready to face Troy.**

"**GABRIELLA," calls a Troy again**

"**Here," she whispers giving into everything she is feeling just wanting to feel safe and warm.**

**Seconds later she is scooped up in Troy's arms not a word is said as they go back to Troy's but once there Troy realizes Gabriella has fallen to sleep so he puts her to bed deciding they can talk about it in the morning.**

**Gabriella wakes up the next morning unaware of her surroundings, she sits up. She takes in the queen-sized bed she is in and looks around the cream coloured walls till her eyes rest on the wide screened TV on the wall next to the built in closet .Why is she in a queen-sized bed? Why a wide screened TV and a built in closet she has a walk in closet?**

**Her subconscious starts to recall memories from the previous night her telling Troy she'd fallen for him, running away and troy going after and brining her back. Oh god Troy she has to face Troy and he'll want to talk about what she said. Her thoughts are broken by a knock on the door. She rolls over pretending to be asleep but she's not quickly enough Troy spots she's awake before she can close her eyes.**

"**Good morning sleeping beauty we need to talk," says Troy flopping onto the bed next to her.**

**Gabriella groans.**

"**Got any lessons today?" asks Gabriella**

"**No changing subject but no I haven't so I'm all yours," smiles Troy**

"**So plenty of opportunity to talk later I have homework to do," says Gabriella reaching down the side of the bed for her book bag.**

**She feels a pair of muscle arms wrap round her waist propelling her backwards into Troy's chest.**

"**You're not doing anything until we talk," says Troy setting her down on the bed.**

"**There's nothing to talk about I told you I'd fallen for you I don't want to talk about it anymore," says Gabriella**

"**I didn't tell you how I feel," whispers Troy**

"**I know perfectly well how you felt," says Gabriella "You were disgusted that someone so much younger then you likes you,"**

"**I wasn't disgusted and hello I was coming onto you minutes before you said it," says Troy  
>"You're a guy. Guys flirt with all girls," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Only girls there attracted to," whispers Troy in Gabriella ear before getting up leaving the room.**

**Gabriella stays there for a minute before getting up and charging after Troy.**

"**Hey you have no right to do that," she shouts getting Troy's attention**

"**Do what?" he asks**

"**Assault my nerves," replies Gabriella**

"**Oh you like it when I whisper in your ear I excited your nerves," says Troy**

"**I don't like it," says Gabriella sulking**

**Troy chuckles "I take it you've never been turned on before," says Troy  
>"I don't like you," mutters Gabriella turning and going back up to her room.<strong>

"**You said you fallen for me last night," Troy calls after her**

**A slam of the guest room door is his answer.**

"**If you break that door you pay for it," shouts Troy**

**He is meet by a scream of frustration and he takes the stairs two at a time.**

**He knocks on the door which is yanked open to reveal Gabriella's face.**

"**What?" she asks clearly very ticked off.**

"**Are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**No I brought the wrong clothes. I brought old ones that don't fit," sulks Gabriella**

"**You really need to stop sulking it isn't becoming," says Troy**

**Gabriella glares at him.**

"**Would you like to borrow some of my clothes and we can go and get your proper clothes," says Troy**

**Gabriella thinks about it for a second and then nods.**

**Troy goes into his room and selects a blue and black checked shirt and takes it though to Gabriella.**

"**You have leggings or something you can wear under it with you or do you want to borrow some sweats as well?" asks Troy**

"**I have leggings at my house," says Gabriella**

"**So you're just going to wear that?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah you got a problem with that wildcat?" asks Gabriella grinning**

"**No," says Troy **"Um yes," he thinks "Your going to be sat in the car next to me with bare legs and it will be really hard to think clean like I'm trying to do um dog being run over,"

"**Troy you look like your in pain don't worry I have some leggings I can put under it when I get to mine," says Gabriella**

"**Do you want to borrow some sweats?" asks Troy**

"**If it makes you happy then ok," says Gabriella**

**Troy runs and grabs some sweats for Gabriella relived Gabriella's legs won't be on show and he can concentrate on teaching her how to drive.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"**Rumour has it you got drop off by Troy Bolton this morning. Why? You fucking him in return for the driving lessons you can't afford?" asks head cheerleader Amy sitting on Gabriella's table.**

"**Oh I'm living with him for the week," Gabriella replies casually.**

**Amy's mouth drops.**

"**How the hell did you get into his house?" asks Amy**

"**My mother cares for my safety," replies Gabriella**

"**Wait your mother is letting you stay there," says Amy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Is he any good in bed?" asks Amy**

"**That's illegal," answers Gabriella**

"**So doesn't mean you can't have fun with Albuquerque's most eligible bachelor," says Amy winking**

"**Where not all sluts like you," says Gabriella turning to her lunch**

"**Excuse me!" exclaims Amy**

"**I said were not all sluts like you," repeats Gabriella**

**Amy lashes out slapping Gabriella in the face.**

"**What is going on here," shouts a voice, a voice that has authority.**

**The two turn to see Mrs Darbus.**

"**Gabriella I wouldn't have excepted use such bad language. Principal's office both of you now," says Mrs Darbus**

"**Gabriella I'm very disappointed that your in here," says Mr Matusi**

**Gabriella lowers her head.**

"**Now I understand you are under the care of a Mr Troy Bolton for the week. You know I'm going to have to call him to come in," says Mr Matusi**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Go and wait in the reception," says Mr Matusi.**

**Gabriella goes and sits in reception while Mr Matusi phones Troy.**

"**Troy Bolton," answers Troy as he answers his phone.**

"**Troy is Mr Matusi from East High," says Mr Matusi**

"**Hey sir what can I do you for?" asks Troy**

"**It's about your young charge," says Mr Matusi**

"**My what now?" asks Troy confused**

"**The girl who is staying with you, Miss Montez," explains Mr Matusi**

"**Oh Gabriella is everything ok?" asks Troy**

"**No there's been an incident between Miss Montez and other girl I like you to come in so we could talk about it," says Mr Matusi**

"**Right away sir," says Troy**

"**Please stop calling me sir you left 2 years ago," says Mr Matusi**

"**Never sir," says Troy hanging up**

**Troy walks into East High unhappy at the reason he is there but happy he is back at least for an hour or so.**

"**Troy what you doing here?" asks a voice**

"**Chad hey," says Troy**

"**So what you doing here come to visit your pop?" asks Chad**

"**No. One of my pupils is staying at my house her mum asked me to look after her so got into a incident with another girl and Matusi called me in," explains Troy**

"**You have one of your pupils living with you!" whispers Chad**

"**On a temporary basis," says Troy**

"**Make sure it stays that way you don't want to lose your job over some girl you lose every and have to go to college and start over," says Chad**

"**I have to go," says Troy and he walks off to reception.**

"**Hi I have a meeting with Mr Matusi right about now the name is Troy Bolton," says Troy to the reception**

"**Go right in Troy," smiles the receptionist**

**As Troy goes though to the office, Gabriella follows him from reception**

"**Flirting with the receptionist now?" asks Gabriella**

**Before Troy can say anything another voice pipes up.**

"**Is this the girl that slapped you hunny?" asks a motherly voice**

"**Yes mom," sniffles a girl**

**Troy looks to his left to see a mother and a blonde girl and her father.**

"**I did no such thing you slapped me," says Troy**

"**You slapped me you fucking bitch," shrieks Amy**

**Taylor steps out of Mr Matusi office.**

"**Thank you for your story Miss McKessie," says Mr Matusi**

"**Troy, Gabriella," he adds going back into his office.**

**Troy is first is first in the office, Gabriella following behind him.**

"**Wow think this is the first time I have been in here and I haven't been in trouble," says Troy**

"**Probably," laughs Mr Matusi**

"**You used to come here?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes. Now can we focus of why were in here," says Troy**

"**Right take a seat," says Mr Matusi**

**Gabriella and Troy sit down.**

"**Miss Montez can you tell me your version of the event?" asks Mr Matusi**

"**Amy came over asking whether it was true or not Troy had dropped me off and if I was sleeping with him to get free lessons. When I confirmed that Troy had dropped me off because I was living with him for the week she asked me how the hell had I got into his house and I said I had a mother who cared for my safety. She seemed shocked my mother was letting me stay there then asked me if I was sleeping with Troy I said it was illegal and she said that's why it's fun. So I said we're not all sluts like you and she said excuse and I repeated what I had said and she slapped me," recalls Gabriella**

"**That is what Miss McKessie said and other eye witness from your table said," says Mr Matusi**

"**Let me guess Amy is saying I slapped her," says Gabriella**

"**Yes," says Mr Matusi**

"**Sir I'm assuming this is Gabriella's first offence," says Troy**

**Mr Matusi nods.**

"**Couldn't you let her of with a light warning and caution both girls to stay away from each other and I won't drop Gabriella at school anymore. She'll have to walk or get the bus," says Troy**

**Gabriella huffs.**

"**Deal with it," says Troy**

"**You've already dropped her off twice so just carry on dropping her off but maybe down the street. Now Gabriella I don't expect this behaviour again. If Amy starts when she gets back you come straight to me and I'll speak to her you ignore," says Mr Matusi**

"**She's being suspended," says Gabriella**

**Mr Matusi nods. "You are free to go Miss Montez I suggest while you have you have missed most of you after lunch class and only have one class and free period left you go home," says Mr Matusi**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Right you can drive," says Troy chucking Gabriella the keys as they leave the office.  
>"And Troy your welcome back any time I open it is a pleasant visit next time," calls Mr Matusi<strong>

"**Yes sir," calls Troy**

**Gabriella collects her stuff from her locker as Troy signs her out.**

"**You brought my car," says Gabriella**

"**I came from home and didn't feel like driving around with Bolton's Way on the top," says Troy**

"**It's not my home Troy," says Gabriella slinging her bag onto the back seat.**

"**It's your home for this week and whenever you need someone to talk to at anytime of day or night you are always welcome," says Troy**

"**I'm sorry you got called in," says Gabriella**

"**It's ok," says Troy**

"**Are you going to have to tell my mum?" asks Gabriella as they pull out of East High car park.**

"**Of course I am Brie. I have to," says Troy**

"**Will it go on my permanent record?" asks Gabriella**

"**No Brie it won't," says Troy "So what do you say to take-away and movies tonight since its Friday," says Troy**

"**I can't stay up late tonight I my theory tomorrow," says Gabriella**

"**Midnight?" asks Troy**

"**Midnight is fine but I want to do some theory," says Gabriella**

"**We can go to Blockbuster get some movies and go back to mine and do some theory and then watch the movies and order Chinese," says Troy**

"**Deal," says Gabriella**

**A couple of hours later Troy and Gabriella are sat on the couch watching Just Like Heaven and scoffing down Chinese. 45 minutes later Elizabethtown is put on and as it finishes 1 hour and 40 minutes later with the scene of Drew (Orlando Bloom) kissing Claire (Kirsten Dunst). Troy's eyes are drawn to Gabriella and as she feels eyes on her she turns her head and blue meets brown. For what seems an eternity they stare into each others eyes and subconsciously lean forward until their lips are an inch apart and then knowing they shouldn't but deeply wanting to they close the gap and their lips touch. Their eyes flutter closed and their lips move together, Gabriella gently shifts her body she is facing Troy and perched in his lap, her arms reach up to twine round his neck as he arms coil around her waist supporting her. The kiss goes from soft and gentle to urgent and deep as there tongues start to battle, fighting for dominance. The kiss ends as suddenly as it started as they break away when air becomes a necessity. Troy's eyes are no longer blue but have darken and filled with lust. Both their heads look like the have just rolled out of bed as their hair is mused up and Gabriella lips are swollen. Troy leans forward to kiss her again but knowing they shouldn't Gabriella turns her head and so Troy begins to kiss down the curve of her neck his tongue darting out every so often to gently lick a patch of skin before gently nipping making Gabriella gasp and arch her head her mind clouded from all thoughts apart from what Troy is doing. As Troy leans back to draw breath, Gabriella's conscious kicks in and she pulls away from Troy. When he looks up at her confused she is able to utter the words "We shouldn't be doing this," before fleeing up the stairs and to her room closing the door behind her before sinking onto the bed holding her hand in her head.**

**She had, had other boyfriend, other kisses but that, that kiss with Troy was something special it was mindless and she wanted more of Troy Bolton's addicted kisses.**

**She wanders over to the mirror and she looks over her appearance she notices a dark pinkish mark on her neck, she looks closer in the mirror and gives a small shriek of frustration.**

"Shit he gave me a hickey," she thinks "How the hell am I going to explain that to Taylor"

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

**.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/07/copy-of-vanessa_**

"**What the hell is on your neck?" asks Taylor on Monday morning as Gabriella walks up to her a sliver fashion scarf wrapped around her neck.**

"**I passed my theory," says Gabriella**

"**Congratulations. But again what the hell is around your neck?" Taylor asks again**

"**A scarf," says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Taylor**

"**It complements my outfit," says Gabriella**

"**Complement your outfit my arse. You hate scarves," scoffs Taylor**

"**Well I decided I could tolerate one today people change you know," says Gabriella**

"**Pull the other one what are you hiding?" asks Taylor**

"**Nothing," says Gabriella**

**The bell signalling homeroom sounds saving Gabriella from further interrogation.**

**Gabriella manages to dodge Taylor for most of the day and most of lunch until Taylor finds her in on the roof in her favourite place, the rooftop garden of East High sat by the lavender reading scarf laying discarded next to her on the floor.**

**As Taylor approaches unknown to Gabriella who is lost in the world of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy she notices a dark bruise on Gabriella's neck and gasps.**

**The sudden intake of breath that did not come from herself causes Gabriella to look up to see who has approached her.**

"**You have a hickey," says Taylor**

"**What don't be absurd. Me a hickey are you mad. To state the obvious Tay who have to have a boyfriend or male companion you hook up with to get hickeys and I have neither," says Gabriella**

"**Then what is it?" asks Taylor**

"**I scratched myself because it was warm and you know how my skin itches when it is warm and some blood vessels popped end off," says Gabriella**

"**I will get the truth," warns Taylor before turning on her heel and going back downstairs.**

I hate you

Brie

Why?

Troy

You gave me a FREAKING HICKEY

Brie

So

Troy

So Taylor has been trying to question me all day

Brie

You can't pretended you didn't like it

Troy

You're so annoying

Brie

Whatever you know you love me

Troy

I sincerely hate you at the moment.

Taylor thinks I have a hickey on my neck despite me trying to convince her I haven't and it is all thanks to you.

And what the hell was that kiss last night.

When did I even say you could kiss me?  
>Why did you even think to kiss me?<p>

Brie

Trying to convince her?

Troy

Yeah I told I scratched myself and the blood vessels popped she hasn't look to closely and the kiss

Brie

I wanted to.

I was draw to you.

I have fallen for you.

Troy

**On Gabriella's end the bell rings and she closes her phone not replying to Troy. Who starts to worry that he has said the wrong thing goes to pick her up after school in her car.**

"**Why are you picking me up. I could walk you know," says Gabriella**

"**Did I say the wrong thing?" asks Troy as Gabriella pulls out of the car park.**

"**What, what about?" asks Gabriella turning onto the main road that leads to Troy's home.**

"**I have fallen for you," says Troy**

**Gabriella tries to keep in control of her feelings.**

"**Can we just talk about this when we get to yours and not when I'm trying to drive," says Gabriella**

"**Sure," replies Troy**

**10 minutes later and there back.**

"**So," says Troy as soon as they get thought the front door.**

**Gabriella drops her bag and heads up the stairs and goes to lie on her bed face up staring at the ceiling.**

**She feels the bed dip moments later and knows it is Troy. She rolls over on her side only to find Troy slips his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him and rests his head on her shoulder.**

"**Brie we need to talk," says Troy**

"**Drop it Troy we both know it can't happen case closed," says Gabriella**

"**It feels right it is what we both want we should go for it," mutters Troy into Gabriella's ear his breath hitting the shell of her ear making it tingle.**

**Gabriella turns her head to look at Troy twisting her body also. There mouths are inches apart as Troy leans down to place a kiss on Gabriella's lips.**

**A loud ringing bells the air. Troy flops back annoyed that someone decided to phone Gabriella at that precise moment.**

**Gabriella however is wrestling her phone out of her back pocket.**

"**Hello," she answers**

"**Hi," says a voice on the other end**

"**How long this time?" asks Gabriella**

"**Can I speak with Troy if he is there?" asks her mum**

"**Mum just tell me," whispers Gabriella her eyes brimming up with tears**

"**I would like to speak to Troy," says her mum again**

"**Mum!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**Gabriella hand the phone over now," orders her mum**

"**Fine," snaps Gabriella handing the phone to Troy**

"**The witch wants a word with you," Gabriella sniffles**

**Troy sees the girl he cherishes deeply upset and pulls her close to him and stroking her hair with one hand as she silently sobs into his chest. He puts the phone he has been given to his ear and speaks. As he listen to Gabriella's mum he can feel Gabriella tear's seeping though his shirt and onto his skin.**

**He assurers Gabriella's mum it is no problem for her daughter to stay longer and says goodbye.**

**Gabriella raises her head once she hears the conversation is censed.**

"**How long," she whispers her voice cracking**

"**2 months," replies Troy**

**Gabriella buries her head into Troy's chest.**

"**Where?" asks Gabriella**

"**England, London to be precise," says Troy**

"**Again. She always goes there or is sent there," says Gabriella**

"**You don't think," says Gabriella**

"**I don't know I don't know your mother," says Troy**

"**2 months that means she won't be home for Christmas," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**What do you do for Christmas?" asks Gabriella**

"**Decorate the front room and go to my parents for Christmas lunch. You," says Troy**

"**Go to my grandparents," says Gabriella**

"**How about we start a new tradition," says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella a slight grin gracing her features**

"**You and me here on our own," says Troy**

"**Can you cook?" asks Gabriella**

"**Can you?" asks Troy**

"**Team effort," suggests Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**And I'll make my mum's mouth watering brownies," says Gabriella**

"**It's a deal," says Troy "Now where were we?" he asks**

"**You wanted to talk to me," says Gabriella turning away from Troy**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

**Gabriella sits up and faces him.**

"**Troy I'm 17 your 20 it's illegal you could lose you business you'd be ruined. You're like my teacher. I don't want that just wait," says Gabriella**

"**Isn't that my risk to take," asks Troy**

"**Yes but I would feel incredibly guilty until and probably after I turned 18," says Gabriella**

"**When do you turn 18," says Troy**

"**In May," says Gabriella**

"**Technically it's not illegal unless we have sex," says Troy**

"**Yes but you'd be deemed as a pervert for dating a minor," says Gabriella "Troy I told you I'd fallen for and I care to much for you to get in trouble over the feelings we share," she adds**

"**Gabriella I want to be with you," whispers Troy  
>"I need to think it though. I've never felt like this before I want to be sure of myself before I rush into anything," says Gabriella<strong>

**Troy nods and switches subject. "So do you want to have your driving test done before your mum gets back?" he asks**

"**You think I'm ready," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Then what would be my reason to see you?" asks Gabriella**

"**Well I wouldn't be your teacher," says Troy**

"**But it would still be frowned upon so just drop it," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and raises from the bed to go and make tea.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella sighed. She had, had other driving lesson with Troy this afternoon. How awkward the lessons were silent but Troy would always get in we should talk.**

**We should talk, we should talk he wouldn't drop it. So what they kissed big deal Gabriella didn't want to jeopardize Troy's future she cares for him and she knows he sees that but if he really loved her he'd want her to be happy and would wait for her to want to be with him legally.**

**Her friendship with Taylor was still rocky and she hadn't spoken to her mum she phoned one month ago with the news of Gabriella is staying longer.**

**Gabriella's driving test was booked for next march when she would be 18 and Troy was just trying to postpone her leaving him as a student so he could still spend time with her she knew that but truth be told she would probably get with him if he wasn't her teacher. She would be 18 in 2 weeks but Troy would still be her teacher so she still didn't want to.**

**Gabriella sat on her bed pondering this when there was a sharp knock on her door.**

"**Go away Troy I don't want to talk about it," sighs Gabriella**

"**It's not about that," says Troy**

"**Promise?" asks Gabriella**

"**Promise," promises Troy**

"**Come in then," she says**

**Troy comes in and stands in the doorway.**

"**Sit down I don't bite," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I am your teacher," says Troy**

**Gabriella's mouth drops at Troy change of attitude.**

"**I'm just trying to do what you want you want me to act like your teacher until your legal then I will oh and I changed your driving test it's on the 15****th**** of December," says Troy**

"**That's next week," says Gabriella shakily**

**Troy comes and sits next to her and pulls her into a hug.**

"**I thought you were my teacher," she mutters resting her head on his chest**

"**I am but right now I need to be your friend you can do this Gabriella I won't of changed your driving test date if I didn't think you could do it," explains Troy**

"**You really believe in me that much?" asks Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I haven't told this that often I am in love with you I believe you can do anything if you put your mind to it," says Troy**

"**I love you too," whispers Gabriella cuddling into Troy's side more**

"**I know you do," whispers Troy**

"**I'm scared," admits Gabriella**

"**Of what?" asks Troy**

"**My feelings," replies Gabriella  
>"You don't want me to make a move you don't want to make a move neither of us are going to until your ready," says Troy<strong>

"**I want you to and I want to I just don't want you to get into trouble," sighs Gabriella**

"**We've talked about this," says Troy**

"**I know and I know you don't care because you love and I care because I love you. Don't get me wrong I love that you love me," babbles Gabriella**

"**We both just have very different views on the subject," says Troy**

"**But I do really want to be with you but my mum she'll kill me if I got with you," says Gabriella**

"**Cuz I'm older," says Troy  
>"And you're my teacher," says Gabriella<strong>

"**After next Wednesday I won't be your teacher anymore," says Troy**

"**If I pass," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Rosalina Marie Montez you will pass," says Troy**

"**How do you know my full name?" asks Gabriella**

"**I've heard your mum shout it at you a couple of times and it's on your provisional," says Troy "Anyway you will pass you will no longer be my student," he adds**

"**And I'll be yours instead," says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at her.**

"**If we're meant to happen Brie we'll happen but not when we plan it when the universe or fate or destiny or whatever decide its right," says Troy**

"He really cares," **thinks Gabriella**

**Before she knew what was happening his fingers were playing along her spine shivers ran though her as there nose brushed together. His lips lingering closer until they brushed against hers and moulded to them and he kissed her and she kissed back. "Troy" she breathed after a while**

"**Mmmm," he mumbled against her neck**

"**Can we take it slow?" asks Gabriella**

"**Take what slow?" asks Troy pulling back from making his mark**

"**Whatever this is," she whispers gesturing to the to of them**

**Troy nodded "Of course Brie," says Troy before leaning down to kiss her again both smiling into the kiss.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

"**Love. Love is something life throws at you and life will throw at you what life is going to throw at you it is up and down and unpredictable. When it comes to love age is just a number, love knows no age. Love comes at you when ever it wants and you can't stop it. I believe that you are never to young to fall in love and know you are in love if you met someone it shouldn't matter how old you are whether your 14 or 60 love doesn't care and neither does fate or destiny," reads Gabriella**

"**Well done Gabriella thank you for you thoughts on love," says Miss Sheffield**

**Gabriella goes and sits down and thinks about Troy and their relationship they relate to what she said in her thoughts on life love knows no age and that is defiantly her and Troy with her being 18 him being 21. However Troy is defiantly an up in her life. She passed her driving test. Her mother is still on countless business trips that extended for weeks. Taylor and Gabriella well they were friends again but Taylor was distant and more outgoing then she used to be still scholastic decathlon but she was flirting with the teachers well one in particular Mr Danforth who Gabriella knows is a good friend of Troy's.**

**Gabriella has learned how to cover up her hickey's so she doesn't have to wear a scarf even though she is know partial to them but the hickey's mostly down her body now not on her neck.**

_A/N Ok hold up I bet you guys are thinking in last chapter they just go together now Troy is placing hickeys down her neck. Yeah well so am I. I am just going with the flow of what is in my head and heart for this chapter and the flow tells me it is almost the end of senior year but that doesn't mean this story with come to a close, Gabriella's mother and Taylor have yet to find out and there's what going on with Taylor and getting into colleges whole load to come yet. And yes Troy and Gabriella have danced all night, sorry couldn't resist I'm a little Olly Murs obsessed at the moment that song in particular, I could of said horizontal mambo because I have a thing for Grey's Anatomy as well arr McDreamy & McSteamy and McArmy or McBadass whatever Owen nicknames in WHO THINKS THAT SHOWS RULES AND THERE FAVOUITE Mc PERSON . They've been together for 7 months but Gabriella knew it was the right time and she wanted to. Anyway on with the story._

**Their love making was magical and Gabriella knew Troy cared for her. They had been together at his numerous times and hers a couple but there were dangers of her mum finding out about them so they kept themselves to Troy's house which is were they mostly hang out. They go on drives to towns next door to avoid anyone they know in Albuquerque just so they don't get caught.**

**Their luck however is going to run out.**

**Review Please**

_I know this was short but I'm just wetting your appetites it's been a while since I wrote this story and I'm not sure were it is going well I but I thought I would get you up to speed with it so I have. Bon voyage until the next chapter. Oh that gives me an idea._

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Driving Instructor.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

"**Troy why are there 2 tickets to Paris on the kitchen table?" asks Gabriella**

"**Cuz we're going to Paris in your summer holiday," says Troy coming up behind her**

**Gabriella nods and smile breaking onto her face.**

"**Why are all your belongings in my house?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz I'm not very subtlety moving in with you," smiles Gabriella**

"**What about your mum?" asks Troy**

"**She practically lives at the office or Ian's apartment," says Gabriella "I left her a note," she adds**

**Turns out that Gabriella mum was seeing someone in London and he moved all the way to Albuquerque more her. Her business trips are toned down but Ian now works more the same company as Marie so they get sent together.**

"**You left her a note saying what?" asks Troy**

**Meanwhile Gabriella's mother has gone check on Gabriella and found the note.**

_Mum_

_You live with Ian and in your office you're never here but that has taught me to be independent and live on my own._

_I am moving out well have moved out. I am living with my boyfriend yes I have a boyfriend maybe if you were here more I would have told you and yes we're having sex. It's Troy and you can't say anything because he isn't my teacher anymore and I am over 18. We have been together since last December and I love him and he loves me. And I can you hear you, your 18 you don't know what love is but love knows no age, to love age is just a number, love comes at you when ever it wants and you can't stop it. I believe that you are never too young to fall in love and know you are in love if you met someone it shouldn't matter how old you are whether your 14 or 60 love doesn't care and neither does fate or destiny. And yes I got into Stanford but I am going to UCLA not just because of Troy but because it is the place that is right for me._

_Love_

_Your daughter_

_Gabriella_

"**Gabriella you realize she is going to come here and kill me," says Troy**

"**No she isn't," smiles Gabriela reading a text on her phone**

I'm happy for you and I will support you even if I don't agree with your decisions.

Mum

"**What decision is she talking about being with me or living with me?" asks Troy  
>"I didn't tell you the bit on the end did I. I got into Stanford and accepted an UCLA," says Gabriella<strong>

"**So you're staying in Albuquerque," smiles Troy**

"**Yes I am your more established here everyone knows who you are. But not just for you because the course I want to do is fine more me at UCLA and now I can drive it isn't that far to get to and from everyday. I can't think of anything better then being with you and doing what I want to do," smiles Gabriella**

"**Which would be?" asks Troy  
>"Right now ripping all your clothes off but at UCLA creative writing," smirks Gabriella<strong>

"**I only heard the first part," says Troy picking Gabriella up and carrying her upstairs her giggles echoing though the house.**

**The next day Gabriella walks into school happy after a good night of loving and sleep.**

**Taylor falls into step with her looking the same.**

**They stop at their lockers open them and then turn to each other.**

"**Did you get laid?" they both ask each other**

"**Who me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes you and yes I did," says Taylor**

"**I'm not going to ask cuz I think I don't wanna know and maybe I did," says Gabriella**

"**I'm not asking because I know," says Taylor**

**Gabriela gives her a quizzical look.**

"**Troy" mouths Taylor.**

"**Maybe," says Gabriella**

"**I knew it," says Taylor**

"**I said maybe. I'm not going to say who I think you slept with," says Gabriella**

"**Go on," urges Taylor**

"**Chad Danforth," mouths Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**How long?" asks Gabriella**

"**Few mouths," shrugs Taylor "You,"**

"**The sex or together?" asks Gabriella**

"**Both," replies Taylor**

"**December together April sex," whispers Gabriella**

"**Together since February sex since March," says Taylor**

**Gabriella gives her a look.**

"**What there was just to much sexual tension between us and besides he took me to visit his mother one weekend and she but us in the same room like we slept together every night no it did not happen at his mother's it happened the week after at his parents don't know," says Taylor**

"**Few up on you. Happened at his and at mine. Mum knows because I left her a note yesterday telling her I was dating, moving in and having sex with Troy," says Gabriella "Oh and going to UCLA," she adds in gabbling.**

"**You left your mum a note saying that and I thought it was her dream you went to Stanford," says Taylor**

"**It is just not mine and not just because of Troy UCLA have a really amazing writing course," says Gabriella**

"**Well I'm going to UCLA as well teaching," says Taylor "I'd asked if you wanna be roomies but sounds like you already have one," says Taylor**

"**Mum is happy for me. She supports me even though she doesn't agree with my decisions which I think is the whole sex and Stanford thing maybe the moving in thing as well but that was her fault," says Gabriella**

"**What does to Troy think?" asks Taylor**

"**Well he got 2 tickets to Paris and then asked why all my stuff was in his house so I said I'm not very subtlety moving in with you and his was ecstatic about that. Then he asked about mum I told him about the note missing out the bit about UCLA. He thought mum was going to come kill him until she sent me a text saying what I have already told you. Then I told him about UCLA because he wonder about what decision she didn't agree with and then I explained I was going to UCLA cuz he was established here as a driving instructor but also because I loved the program for creative writing I couldn't think of anything better then being with him and doing what I wanted to do to which is asked what I want to do. To which I replied rip his clothes of but at UCLA creative writing and he just picked me up and took me upstairs," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah once you mention sex that is what they do," says Taylor**

"**It's like food to them sleep, food, work, eat, sex, sleep, sex, food," laughs Gabriella**

**Taylor nods laughing also and laughing harder when Mr Danforth passes them.**

**He gives them a weird look and then gets a text from Taylor.**

Gabriella knows. She can keep a secret and she is with Troy.

They live together have since yesterday they love each other I can tell. They've been together since December.

Tay

So I hear you're with Gabriella

Chad

Who told you?

Troy

My girlfriend

Chad

Who would be?

Troy

Don't judge

Chad

Never

Troy

Taylor McKessie

Chad

Gabriella's best friend. Chad I was going out with Gabriella while she was still my student and under 18.

No judging.

Troy

And you're living together. But have been with Gabriella longer then me.

February.  
>Chad<p>

Yup longer December but that is only 2 months

Troy

Got class talk later

Chad

Yeah got a lesson

Troy

**At the end of Chad's class he calls Gabriella to stay behind.**

"**I understand you know," says Chad once every other student as left the room**

"**Yes I promise I won't tell anyone," says Gabriella**

"**If you Tay's best friend I trust you and besides you're with Troy," says Chad**

"**He told you?" asks Gabriella**

"**No Taylor did by text after you laughing fit," says Chad**

"**We'd just told each other and were walking along talking about all men do is eat sleep work and have sex and then you passed us and it made us laugh harder," says Gabriella**

"**Go to your next class I'll schedule something with hoops tonight the four of us can double," suggests Chad**

"**He's in a lesson right now but I'm sure he'd love to 7 at ours to keep you and Taylor secret," says Gabriella**

"**Sounds great tell hoops and Taylor," says Chad**

"**Will do," says Gabriella and she leaves the room**

**In physics during an experiment.**

"**What did my boyfriend want you for," whispers Taylor**

"**To tell me he knows that I know," whispers Gabriella "And we should double tonight so mine and Troy's 7," she adds  
>"Cool you cooking?" asks Taylor<strong>

"**Of course my lasagne with some garlic bread an a salad," says Gabriella**

"**Sounds delicious," says Taylor**

"**I need to text Troy and tell him after this lesson," says Gabriella**

"**Why didn't you text him on the way here?" asks Taylor**

"**He's in a lesson," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

**Later that day.**

"**Hey Chad Taylor she's in the kitchen," says Troy**

**Taylor goes with to Gabriella and Chad and Troy go to watch a basketball game in the lounge. A loud clattering and a smash is heard moments later from the kitchen and the men rush though.**

"**Wow dude you've redecorated," exclaims Chad**

"**I gave Brie her dream kitchen yes I am whipped what happened?" asks Try**

"**Gabriella saw a spider and knock the pan the side and dropped the bowl in the process," says Taylor**

**Troy makes his way over to Gabriella his shoes crunching the glass under foot as he lifts her up and out of harms way.**

**He picks up the pan and then gets and dusts pan and brush and sweeps it all up.**

"**Anything we could do to help?" asks Troy**

"**Put the plates into warm while I check the lasagne and garlic bread and Chad help Taylor with the salad," says Gabriella**

"**Brie you'll be fine you wouldn't stop driving if you crashed your car would you," says Troy  
>"I did and I didn't," says Gabriella<strong>

"**You're crashed your car," says Troy**

"**Last week into the fence at the front so that's were it is and that's why there is red paint on the fence," says Troy**

"**Mum is going to kill me when she gets the bill more it being re painted," cringes Gabriella**

"**Have it sent here then," says Troy**

"**She is entailed to know," says Gabriella**

"**She's of the insurance," says Gabriella**

"**So she is I don't know why I thought she'd get the bill I am," says Gabriella**

"**No I am. You can pay me back with sex and food," says Troy checking the lasagne and garlic bread while Gabriella puts the plates into warm.**

**Gabriella goes and sets the table and soon the couples are sat down eating, laughing and talking.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Driving Instructor**

**Check your profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

**This story is now coming to an end and this is the last chapter a Christmas present from me to you all. Merry Christmas.**

**Last Chapter saw Gabriella and Troy tell her mum and Taylor about her and Troy. Now….**

**4 years later.**

"**Brie I've got the tree up," says Troy**

"**Yay," squeals Gabriella leaping up of the sofa**

"**Brie careful," says Troy**

"**Troy I'm pregnant not terminally ill," laughs Gabriella**

"**I'm just worried," states Troy**

"**Troy I'm only 4 months pregnant I'm fine now get a box and help me decorate our Christmas tree," laughs Gabriella**

**Troy grabs a box and the laughter goes well into the night as Troy and Gabriella deck the house.**

**Merry Christmas**

**I know it's short sorry.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**The End**


End file.
